A Parent's Guide to Vampire Children
by SusieBogle
Summary: Mixing Twilight and Moonlight, Mick, Beth, Josef, Simone, Bella and Edward get together to tell about their children.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Moonlight nor in the Twilight Book Series. The children of Mick/Beth: Elliott and Colleen and Josef/Simone: Charles "Spike" Kostan are my creation.

Spoiler: All the episodes from Sonata and all the Twilight Books. Envisions Mick/Beth and Josef/Simone as having hybrid vampire children; and of course, Bella and Edward's child.

A PARENT'S GUIDE TO VAMPIRE CHILDREN

"Mick St. John, thanks for coming. Beth, as always it great to see you. And I see you've brought some friends to our little roundtable discussion?"

This is, ah, Charles and Simone Fitzgerald. They are extremely private people and it took some persuasion to get them to come tonight."

"Welcome. You are among friends and you can speak in complete confidence and candor with me. This is historical research and I am so pleased you decided to come. After all, you, the St. John's and the other couple here are the only ones we know of so far to have such unique children."

"Charles" is only here because he lost to me at poker and eight-ball in the same night and this was his bet."

"Well, however, he and his charming wife are here now so shall we continue with the introductions?"

"Bella Swan Cullen and her husband, Edward Cullen, meet Mick St. John and his wife, Beth Turner St. John. And Charles and Simone Fitzgerald. The Cullens are very recently married and most surprisingly, to them, got pregnant almost immediately. I understand that was very dangerous for you, Bella, as the fetus was growing very fast. And once you delivered the child, Edward was able to save you from death by injecting his venom into your heart and turning you? What made you want to keep the baby if it was damaging you?"

"I had a foreshadowing dream about all the people I loved defending this baby, and I loved her from the moment I first felt her move inside me."

Murmured assent from Beth and Simone.

"There was no doubt about keeping her, even though she was breaking my body. And I was already planning on being turned. She has been accelerated in her growth right from conception and is now full grown and married. But we had to fight the hardest to keep her alive once she was born since we had to prove she was truly a hybrid."

"Beth and Simone, did you also have difficult pregnancies? Simone, why don't you go first?"

"My husband is an over 420 year old vampire who took a compound that allowed him to become human again temporarily so that we could become pregnant."

Mick sotto voce to Beth: "I knew it!"

"My son, Charles Jr. (we call him "Spike") was a normal nine month gestation with no complications, other than I started craving blood. When he was born, he immediately wanted blood rather than nursing. But he didn't actually start having normal fangs until he was nine. Up until that time, he had baby fangs that couldn't break the skin."

Mick coughs.

"And the nickname, Spike, where did that come from? Does he have an unusual bone structure?"

"No, actually, it's from his hair. His father's genetic makeup includes tall, lanky bodies and cowlicks on either side of their foreheads."

"Ah, rather like a devil's horns. Yes, I see. Spike, good one, yes, I can just see that.

And Beth?"

"My first pregnancy was normal with only a few snags such as low red blood cell count, until at 8 ½ months I gave birth under some duress, as I had been kidnapped, again. But while pregnant, I started being super aware almost as if I was turning and I had a huge amount of energy." Beth looks at Mick, "you could almost say I had an increased lust for life."

"Yes, uh, and the baby was human or hybrid?"

"Elliott has exhibited no vampirism traits, although he does have a keen awareness of the world just like his father and carries his dominant dark looks. As you know, my friend, Alison Linn, formerly with BioNalysis and now working at our Foundation, noted unusual DNA markers in him, which she continues to study, and, of course, I've already told you about all of us having the rare blood type. But Elliott has never been attracted to blood for nourishment so he's human."

"And the other pregnancy? I understand you have a daughter, also, and is she …?"

"Charles" and Mick snort.

"Colleen (we call her Collie) is a vamp. The pregnancy was not as difficult as Bella has described (thank God) but I had always been told that each child was different, and this was definitely the case."

Again, the men snort and then start to howl with laughter.

"Mick St John, stop that. Uh, doctor, maybe I should explain. You know how people always talk about the birth order: the first one is the serious one, the leader, maybe because they have had all that time alone with their parents?"

Mick says, "and then there's Collie who right from the womb has disrupted our household with her antics and …"

"her sheer gusto, charm and, yes, Mick, mischeviousness in being alive and yet undead all at the same time. I'll admit she's trying at times but she is a good soul."

"Mick, how do you handle such a wild child?"

"Mostly with a whip!"

"Mick, you liar! He's like putty in her hands. And all she has to do is smile at him."

"She does have Beth's smile."

"So how do you handle her, really?"

Mick St. John smiles his own beautiful smile and says, just like the old Camelot song, "How to handle a woman? There's a way said the wise old man. The way to handle a woman is to love her, simply love her, merely love her, love her, love her."


	2. Chapter 2

WRITER'S NOTE: I ORIGINALLY WROTE A ONE SHOT BUT HAD SO MANY PEOPLE ASK FOR MORE SO I THOUGHT I'D JUST DELVE INTO THE INTERACTION AMONG THE DIFFERENT VAMPIRES' PERSONALITIES AND OF COURSE, SEE HOW GOOD THEIR PARENTING SKILLS WERE COMING ALONG.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Moonlight nor in the Twilight Book Series. The children of Mick/Beth: Elliott and Colleen and Josef/Simone: Charles "Spike" Kostan are my creation.

Spoiler: All the episodes from Sonata and all the Twilight Books. Envisions Mick/Beth and Josef/Simone as having hybrid vampire children; and of course, all books from the Twilight Series featuring The Cullens including Nessie and Jacob Black.

A PARENT'S GUIDE TO VAMPIRE CHILDREN – PART TWO

"Are you sure about this address, Mick? Besides it surely being the most miserably wet and cold spot in the world, I think you've taken the wrong turn! What about stopping and asking for …? Don't you give me that attitude, Mick St. John. Just because you have a vampire's keen instincts does not mean you can't get lost."

"Beth." Mick St. John grinds his teeth and a snarl comes out. "And say it, we should have flown in with Josef, right? Then the chauffeur would know where to go in this god-forsaken place. Rain, I hate rain. That's why I'd take Los Angeles any day."

"Oh, Mick, there it is. Didn't they say it would just magically show itself to us? There's the sign. "Cullens" Hurry, take a right."

"Well, I'll be damned. Bella's instructions were spot on."

"You say that with admiration. Do you think that teenage vampire beautiful?" Beth St. John wasn't beyond showing jealousy, especially since Bella had formerly been a human who eagerly embraced her vampirism unlike Beth, who at 40, still resisted becoming one.

Seeing an emotional minefield in that question, like every married man, Mick evades it. "We're here. Man, look at those cars! There's at least two cars here that aren't even available to the general public anywhere in the world. I imagine Josef is salivating over that 2008 Bugatti Veyron 16.4. In fact, isn't that Josef with one of Edward's brothers? There, with that huge man, that must be Emmett. You do know that they're not really related, right?"

"Of course, Bella filled us in on all the details when we had that last session together. You remember, Mick? And even though their daughter, "Nessie" is grownup and married, Bella still wanted to meet our children. I still don't know why you were so against it. And did you know that she hinted there might be grandchildren?"

Mick St. John, brave veteran of World War II's Battle of the Bulge, shudders at the thought of his 12 year old vampire daughter Collie old enough to date much less having children, once again keeps his thoughts to himself. "Beth, just tell me again what are we doing here? I thought after that last session, your researcher friend was done. So what gives?"

"He, um, is technically finished but I thought all of us couples really hit it off. Don't you like Edward? You seemed to go on about him and his nest living up here. And you've got to admit that was pretty tantalizing when he said we should come up and hear from the rest of his family how they stood up to the Volturi to protect Nessie. Didn't you and Josef vet them pretty closely? What? Did you find anything out of place?"

"No, but Josef started laughing when he heard that they abstained from taking blood from humans, calling theirs non-fat vegan soy."

Shaking with laughter, she says "But it's all in the name of their treaty with the Indian Tribe and to keep the humans in their territory safe, right? Mick, do you think you could negotiate that kind of treaty in Los Angeles?"

"In a city of millions? It would be easier to get Collie to stop beating on Spike. Still, it might be worth looking into. Hearing a familiar voice, "Speaking of Collie, wasn't she and the others staying overnight with the Kostan's nanny?"

With a sigh, Beth says "That was the original plan but I'm betting we'll either have to get another nanny or tie our daughter up before we leave again." Four women approach. "Oh, there's Bella and Simone. The shorter one in the middle must be Esme, Bella's mother in law, but I don't know the other one."

"Esme Cullen, Edward's "mother", let me introduce you to Beth and Mick St. John. The three vampires smile and acknowledge each other silently but do not reach out to shake hands. "And my daughter, Nessie."

Suddenly, Beth is touched by the younger woman and a miraculous smile appears on her face. "Oh, yes, I see. How lovely for you. Six months along, going a lot slower than you expected? The uh, animal blood, maybe? And the father, shape shifter, oh, a wolf." Beth giggles. "Yes, Elliott, he's 15. Thank you, he is very handsome. And you've met our Collie and Simone's son, Charles, I see. Yes, let me introduce you to Mick."

Bella interjects, gently chastising her daughter, "Nessa, speak out loud so that everyone can hear the conversation."

A large gray wolf hovers around them, sniffing the new humans and vamps, then seemingly satisfied, heads off towards the woods.

Beth is startled at first and then hears her irrepressible daughter saying, "Pew, there's a bunch of stinky wolves. Mom, did you see the big gray one?"

Mick St. John steps in. "Colleen, come meet the Cullens. Spike, you too. And, Collie, by the way, that wolf, Jacob, is married to our hostess, Nessie."

The young red head gives her best Beth smile. "Nice to meet you. Oh, so you're the one I've heard so much about. Is it true that you're younger than I am? And having a baby with the wolf?" Here she looks over at her father, who has already forbidden early, in fact, any dating. "But I saw there's some Amazon guy hanging around, too, looking really sad. Sad but so cute. Can I meet him?"

And Mick St. John, brave soldier that he is, sees the battle has been lost and the females have won.


End file.
